Monster Hunter Genetic Revolution
by Qendou
Summary: A privileged young man starts his career as a monster hunter by joining up with a team of oddballs, but when the greenhorn enters a free-for-all hunting contest with his friends, he soon finds himself heavily wounded and trapped inside a forbidden tower. What secrets lie buried within? Only one way to find out!


** -{===**)** Monster Hunter **(**===}-**

**Genetic Revolution**

words _"speech" 'thoughts' _[#]Picture link in profile

Capcom owns Monster Hunter, I own OCs and plot.

Shen Lar-goas, a kingdom in the southern continent known as 'The land of jewels' for its rich abundance of rare gemstones and metals. Nestled in the center is the capital, Lar-goas city. At fifteen square miles and a population of nearly ten thousand the circular city is a hub of commerce and industry. Large smelting and construction factories along with loading and trade docks located in the south. Two residential areas lined the city walls separated by a large park where many celebrations were thrown and childhoods were spent. Inward laid the market filled with small shops, a theater, the local school and most prominently the hunters guild. Bordering the inside of the market was a moat turned pond. The clean water, stocked fish and scenic location attracted swimmers, fishermen and couples seeking a romantic rendezvous. At the center of the pond, eighty feet above the water on a reinforced natural mesa stood the royal palace. This morning the market was at the mercy of a rampaging wyvern, all be it a very small one. [1]

Jumping from awning to awning, scaring costumers in the process, was an orange and blue pseudo wyvern not much bigger than a kelbi. A cousin of the Tigrex, the female Gabryalges (gab-rE-all-guss) had a similar body plan with very few differences. Short stubby claws, a complete lack of spines, a mouth full of powerful grinding teeth and a three-pointed head frill that covered the base of her neck. Most noticeably was the long flowing brown mane that ran from just behind her frill to the tip of her tail. A glance back with large emerald eyes confirmed that the town guard were still chasing her. Leaping over and spooking a tamed Aptonoth, she landed on the cobblestone street hoping to lose her unwanted followers in the ruckus. The scent trail the young monster had been tracking was growing stronger, her target was close. [2]

Her prey now in sight the wyverness put all the power in her legs into one tremendous pounce. With an audible 'whomp' the hunt came to a successful end. In the silence of shocked pedestrians a young boy's giggles could be heard. Under the Gabryalges was a boy looking no older than twelve laughing as the creature nuzzled its' head into his chest. Scratching the back side of her frill the boy received an open mouth grin from his playmate revealing the harmless grinding teeth of a herbivore. Several of the now relaxed shoppers couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable display of affection. Standing up and dusting himself off, the boy looked down at his companion.

_"Gabi you know you're not allowed in public without me, what are you doing here"._

_"Gip, gip gip, gip, **gip-gip-gip!**"_ The pet gave a 'you know why' look after her little rant.

_"I would have taken you with me, but you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you"._

_"Gi-**Excuse me**,** Sir**"._ A voice came from a few yards away interrupting Gabi's no doubt groundbreaking rebuttal. Looking up the boy saw a pair of town guards in full steel armor jogging over. The human male in back looked far more winded than his female wyverian partner.

_"**Tell me Sir is this wyvern yours**"._ The short, young woman demanded in a stern tone as the male guard staggered up beside her still panting for air.

_"Well... yes she i-**Do you know how long we've chased that damned thing!**"_

_"...No"._ The boy replied meekly.

With a snap of her fingers the man spoke up.

_"Twenty-three minutes"._ He said after a look at the palace clock tower.

_"**Twenty-three minutes**"._

_"Umm Meeka"._

_"**That's nearly a half hour we spent chasing your pet that we SHOULD have been at our posts in the market entrance looking out for thieves and criminals**"._

_"Hey Meeka"._

_"**Now do you know how much you'll be fined for letting a dangerous beast like this run around the city**"._

_"No"._

Yet another snap of the woman's fingers.

_"Class two carniv-Omnivore"._

_"Class two **omnivore**, mid-day, market, half hour pursuit, no leash. That would come to... 283z, but Meeka"._

_"**Two hundred and** **eighty-three Zeni**. **Do you even have a proper license for it**"?_

The boy pulled a small metal card from his pocket and handed it to the woman.

_"**Now let's see...**"_

Owner Name: Dorian Lar-goas

Pet Name: Gabi

Species: Gabryalges

Diet: Omnivore. Plants, Fruits, Insects.

Class: 2

Exempt From: Leash law

Reason: Very High Intelligence/Obedience

Dorian had to fight the smile tugging at his lips when the lightly tanned woman's face visible paled. Like most Wyverians the guard woman had great respect for the social hierarchy, and she just yelled at the **prince** of the Lar-goas kingdom.

_"I **tried **to tell you I recognized him Meeka"._ The man shook his head in exasperation.

_"**My lord please accept my humble apologies. I was too engrossed in my duties to realize what a grievous mistake I made!**"_ Meeka suddenly bowed down and awaited the severe reprimanding she would undoubtedly receive.

_"Okay"._ Dorian quickly replied in a gentle and light-hearted manner as he helped the woman back to her standing position.

_"...Tha-that's it? No humiliation, no whippings, not even a pay cut. Just Okay"._

_"I'm a prince not a demon, but you should take a few deep breaths and calm down the next time you get upset"._

_"Sorry my lord she just transferred here from the Low-laboh region. Now about Gabi here, she was still roaming around unsupervised which is a 50z fine-**Are you insane? You want to fine the PRINCE for a MINOR INFRACTION!**" _The woman shouted cutting off her partner.

_"Now miss Meeka no one is above the law least of all the law makers. Here you go"._ Dorian handed five small '10z' coins to the woman, and curled her hands around them to emphasize his words.

After a deep (and confused) bow the woman and her partner set off back to their post.

_"Well that was exhausting. I'm ready to go home, how about you?"_

_"Gip!"_

* * *

Dorian walked along the pond's edge toward the palace drawbridge. The smell of fresh water and sounds of laughter always put him at ease. Gabi darted around under the weeping willows, snapping at dragonflies. Peering at the water's placid surface, at the figure that looked back. 4'10", light-gold tanned skin, a jeweled circlet, a cape and mantle and Royal purple colored silken clothes with red and gold trim. The three features that stood out the most were his bright gold eyes, dark red hair with natural blue highlights in a messy topknot. Most of all his small sharp ears, Dorian was exactly half Wyverian and half human. [3]

Unfortunately the two nearly pure blood lines did **not** mix well, Dorian was twenty-four years old. A two hundred year lifespan from his mother's Wyverian side, and the relatively slow developmental rate of a human meant he aged at half speed. His reflection looked right, but it felt wrong. Puberty was going to be hell. Ten years of awkward feelings, mood swings, embarrassing physical reactions and... urges.

_'I already have a healthy interest in women...'_

_"Gip!"_

_"AH!... oh, sorry Gabi I was just lost in thought". _The wyvern tilted her head in a look of curiosity

_"It's nothing important. Hey we're almost at the drawbridge, how about I race you to the main hall of the palace?"_ With a determined 'gip' they were off.

* * *

Exhausted and defeated yet oddly satisfied, Dorian gave a pat on the head to a proud Gabi before resuming their walk up the courtyard path to the main hall. The royal palace was an impressive sight to all who visit that could be best described as a small town in one castle shaped building. Serving as the city hall, legal court, clock tower, lighthouse, and royal homestead it was a massive, busy and beautiful place. Many government officials and nobles stayed in the guest rooms during their business trips to the area. With this many high-class citizens Felyne servants were a must. One of whom the prince was on his way to see.

_"Fredric!"_ Dorian called out to a Felyne in formal clothes across the hall.

_"My lord. Good to see your pet hasn't incurred the wrath of any more guards on the way back"._

The feline spoke in a clear monotone voice.

_"How did you?"_

_"I am the queen's personal assistant and senior member of the palace staff, remember. I know everything"._ Had those words come from anyone else Dorian would have laughed, but he knew not to underestimate the elder cat.

_"Speaking of my mother..."._ A slow shake of Fredric's head was all the answer the boy needed.

_"As much the queen wish to keep her appointment for a picnic luncheon with you in the royal garden but she can not. An excess of blame and absence of willing accountability between the dock workers, the shipping company and the custom officials over a cargo shipment of metals and crystals that 'disappeared' this morning demands her attention before it explodes into a three-way legal death match"._

_"That is... a **very** good reason, but... I'm going to do some studying in my room"._ Once again politics overruled family. Dishearten, prince Dorian walked off down the hallway with a concerned Gabi in tow.

Like most royal children Dorian underwent a crucible of education needed for life as a future king, or so it was meant to be. Six years ago the high council (representatives from each of the continent's kingdoms that make joint rulings) declared that as long as a full wyverian descendant of the Lar-goas bloodline was alive a half-breed could not rule for fear of the nation's seventy percent wyverian population may revolt. The discovery of ancient doctrines confirming similar events eight months later made the ruling impossible to fight.

Entering his room the prince hung up his cloak on the wall and sat at the solid oak desk, a small creak indicated that Gabi opted for her spot on the large four-post bed. First was history, being based on little more than stories, old documents and the occasional book this was the hardest subject. Next was math, far more reliable but mentally taxing. After that was psychology, This one made it easier for him to befriend people. Then it was home economics, he never liked bothering the staff for things like cooking, sewing or cleaning. He kept that one a secret, if you add it to his sensitive personality, delicate figure, lack of girlfriend and wardrobe of tight long-sleeved silk belly shirts, rumors would surely spread... **false rumors.**

The last subject was his favorite, biology. After learning about the unfortunate consequence of his heritage Dorian spent weeks looking through books he bought at the market. While unable to find a cure for his condition, he was amazed by the complexity of the natural world. It was fascinating to see the numerous ways nature could solve difficult problems, and there was still so much that nobody knew. Given enough time life could overcome anything, just like people.

_"M'lord"._

_"**Bwaah!**"_ It had not been a good for Dorian's nerves, but this last surprise was somewhat expected.

_"352/4 my lead. __Incredible__ we've done this every week for eleven years and you're still no more alert than a tree"._

Standing behind the prince at 7' 6" was the colossal ebony form of Zubari (zoo-bar-EE). The veteran hunter was a friend of the family hired to be Dorian's physical trainer, and on the rare trips out of the city his bodyguard. In a career spanning three decades, he became one of the region's best hunters. Renowned for a six-hour battle against a black Diablos that ended with a mega-pickaxe to the skull, the vine-covered skeleton of which was centered in the city park, pickaxe still in place.

_"You can sneak around in full Gravios armor with a Dead Revolver on your back. Ever think maybe you're just really good?" _With a 'gip' of agreement Gabi padded over to greet the hunter.

_"Brown-nosing won't make me go any easier on you. Besides, realistic combat training was your idea not mine". _He said scratching the wyvern's chin.

_"Yeah **training** as in 'chaka see chaka do' not a weekly beating. You have been going all out on me since the start, I barely ever get a chance to fight back"._

_"Fine, I'm sure the assassins will give you a fair chance"._ Zubari folded his arms and went to the door.

_"...**Point taken**"._ Dorian leapt from his chair and followed the grinning hunter down the hallway to their sparring place in the royal garden, Gabi Chose the more direct route and jumped off the third story room's balcony which overlooked it.

* * *

The small curved delta shaped garden behind the palace was barren in royal terms, having only native plants and just big enough to fit a curled up Lao-shan lung. The queen that designed it nine generations ago declared that 'A royal garden should contain the true beauty of the kingdom'. A few palm trees and a small artificial waterfall were the only things that couldn't be found in the surrounding areas. In a spot between the waterfall and a double topped palm tree was a fifteen foot circle of soft moss put in for stargazing, a royal pet bed or in this case a sparring mat.

Gabi had just found a good seat on a nearby bolder when the two fighters entered the garden. Removing armor and unnecessary clothing the men striped to their boxers. Several playful 'gips' from the onlooker making the act far more awkward than it needed to be for the prince. Both combatants strapped on purple or white foot/shin pads, thick soft leather gauntlets and chest protectors. Helmets went unused as blows to the head were not permitted, one thing Zubari had agreed on.

The sun was starting to set and the crisp night air felt perfect to the prince, who stood in a classic boxing stance. Zubari... just stood, the vetren could take any hit his pupil managed to land so no stance was required.

_'That's right just stand there'._

Since the combat training began Dorian studied the hunter, how he moved, what attacks he used, his preferred tactics, even going as far as looking in to his hunting reports and hospital records. The complaints from earlier hopefully put Zubari off-guard. Tonight the prince had to win or the hunter would likely catch on to his plan.

Dorian was the first to move, a sway the left then a leap to the lower right just as the hunter's fist brushed his ear. A right hook to the kidney followed by an left uppercut to the underarm. He dodged back to evade a rising knee, but received a kick to the side. With a roll the prince was back on his feet. Dashing in again he gave a sway right then left before going head on. Both fists impacted two scars on either side of Zubari's abs in a pincer like move imitating the their true maker, a Ceanataur's claw.

Zubari gave a knee to the boy's chest, gaining enough space for a round house kick. Dorian sent a left hook into the oncoming shin just under the previously broken kneecap. Staggering from the unstopped kick the prince took a hard straight right to the gut, but gave a downward left to the veteran's collarbone. With a quick half spin around the still moving Zubari, Dorian slammed his elbow into the small of the hunter's back.

The prince may have been weak but he was fast. Dodging the next few kicks he dove in for a right hook to Zubari's diaphragm and a foot stomp. Jumping back, the hunter clutched his abdomen. He knew something was off, the boy never fought this hard.

* * *

After nearly a half-hour the fight came to an end when Dorian made a leg sweep and Zubari fell into the boy's full-power uppercut face first. Sitting on the mossy ground the two men applied first aid and conversed.

_"That last attack was too impressive **not** to count"._

_"Well you know 'The bigger they are' and all that. ...AAHK! Are all potions this bitter?"_ Dorian asked barely able to keep a sip of the medicine down.

_"It's that or you explain to the queen why it looks like you lost an argument with a Bullfango"._ Zubari laughed as the boy gulped down the green fluid, eyes wide with fear.

_"Gip gip" _Gabi sat next to her owner nuzzleing her head into his shoulder, a wide smile on her face.

_"Well aren't you the affectionate one, come here sweetheart" _Dorian brought the wyvern's to his and nuzzled back, scratching up and down her mane.

_"I'm not the only one proud of you it seems. Eight months of training and this is the first time you did any real damage. Why did you even want this?" _Zubari waved to the pile of discarded training equipment. The prince sat still, looking at the night sky.

_"I made a promise to myself. When I could finally beat you then... then I'd do it"._

_"Do... what...?" _The veteran almost didn't want to know.

_"Father, you even mother, all of you are great people who lived exiting lives and meant wonderful friends. Mother and father found **love** until... I just can't stay in this city forever, so tomorrow I'm going to start". _Dorian pulled a dog-tag necklace from his pocket and showed Zubari.

**DORIAN LAR-GOAS**

**MONSTER HUNTER**

* * *

comments and reviews are appreciated. Anything from 'not bad' to a full brake down.


End file.
